The story of her life
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Cry's niece's birthday is coming up. And that means Cry gets to sing her a One Direction song. Cute, fluff, one-shot!


**Hola guys! I broke my laptop screen last week, so I had to send it in. No one shots. But I'm back, and I have a really cute one! It's not a pewdiecry one, but it is cry! Because who doesn't love Cry's neice? enjoy! **

* * *

_What does a kid want for her fifth birthday? _Cry asked himself. He browsed the lanes of the toy asile. Dolls, trucks, shoes, dresses, blocks, and trains of all the sorts sat in front of him. Like a bounty full prize to children everywhere. Well... except in Cry's small hometown in Florida. Cry's niece Lani. (**_Don't know her name, and I don't promote the real names in my stories.)_**Lani didn't have to tolerance for dress up clothes, of princess outfits, or the attention spans for dolls, and other small trinkets of the sorts. Lani liked books. Books of stories, and dragons, and knights on perilous journeys. Cry had already picked up a few of those. However it didn't feel adequate enough. Cry bought books for Lani all the time. It was nothing special. Certainly not special enough to give his niece for her fifth birthday.

Russ, who insisted that he tag along, caught up with Cry while he was lost in though staring at the toys.

"Find something?" He said patting Cry on the shoulder. Cry sighed, and hung his head.

"Nothing." He mumbled. "Lani wouldn't like any of this." Russ chuckled, and scratched his head.

"Well... You'll figure something out bud! Come on, if there is nothing here, we might as well go."

Cry nodded, and followed Russ out of the store. Once again, empty handed.

Later that night. Cry phoned his sister. Asking her what Lani would want for her birthday.

"You know you don't have to try so hard. Just pick her up some books! She loves books.!" Cry held the phone away from his ear for a moment.

"I want to do something special." Cry said, fiddling with his computer. He was surfing the internet, looking for ANYTHING that his sisters daughter would want.

"oh, oh!" his sister said." Cry listened again.

"She _loves _that new boy band. One Direction? I think it's called." Cry's brow furrowed. A boy band? Cry had not been expecting that one.

"Sing her a song!" she said.

Maybe..., that was a good idea.

* * *

"This is weird," Judd said. "This is really weird! This is so not like you!" Cry rolled his eyes, as he set up the speakers, and attached his old guatar to it. Stringing a few chords to make sure that it worked. When he was satisfied with the sound he sat it down and continued wiring the microphone.

"This is what she wants! Besides, I found the perfect song." Cry said.

"Okay! I understand. You are doing this for Lani, but I'm just surprised your not throwing some dubstep back drops on it." Judd said. Cry finished the wiring, and picked himself off the floor, brushing some invisible dust off of his knees.

"This isn't for me, it's for her." Cry said.

The party began. Tons of five year olds, ran and screamed throughout his sisters house. Laughing, and eating sugar filled cakes that Cry never really liked. Cute games began, and the girls did the common things that children did at parties. Breaking pinadas. Watching plays, and movies, and finally, opening presants.

"Where is uncy?" Lani asked. Lani was small, and petete. With soft, red hair that came just below her shoulders, and dark, large, green eyes. She had her mothers, and Cry's nose. Small, slopped, and button like.

"He is going last, sweetie!" Her mother answered. As if on cue, Cry took his place on the stage. Picking up the guitar, and sitting down on the small wooden stool.

"This is for Lani, and all the other little girls here today." He began to strum his guitar, and clear his throat.

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain,

As if One Direction themselves stepped out on stage, all the girls began to scream, and jump around. Cry smiled.

I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone.

The small girls began to pair up and dance. Although Cry had a great voice, he was a little off pitch when he sang. Although it didn't really matter to the yard full of children.

And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I've been holding on too tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage  
I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still

And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I've been holding on so tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life.

Cry loved the meaning behind this song. He loved how it conveyed how he felt about his niece. Before, his life consisted mainly of videogames, and playthroughs. But when his niece was born, he had someone to watch, and protect. He had someone to care for, and love. Somebody to keep warm.

And I'll be waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time is frozen  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life  
The story of my life  
The story of my life

The story of my life

When Cry finished, Lani ran up onto stage, and hugged her uncle. Laughing loudly. Cry smiled, and hug her back.

Because Cry was pretty sure that Lani, was the one of the first chapters, of the story of his life.

**I thought this would be cute. I don't really like one direction. I'm more dub step person, and techno. But I heard this song and I got this idea. **

**reviews, are appreciated ^_^**


End file.
